l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Credits Tracking
= Purpose = Use this page for tracking XP credits gained by retiring a character and creating a new one at a lower level, as described in the retirement section of the Charter. Tracking Hypothetical Example Player Credited 1529 xp for retiring with 4058 XP to create at level 2, losing 3058 xp. Spent 1250 xp on , here. (Insert link to a forum post, please.) Remaining XP credit: 259 Llama_Bill Credited 698xp for retiring Kavac Level 2 with 1397xp to create Kavac Darkhands at level 1, losing 1397xp. Spent 698xp on Kavac Darkhands, here. Kavac gains 530gp as time gold. Remianing XP credit: 0xp Walking Dad Retired Nejs Ragan (3rd level Ardent) to create Ronen (3rd level Deva Wizard) with 2,250 XP. pacdidj Retired Yimayngurr (Lv 4 Ranger) to create Salgyn Khovalyg (Lv 4 Bard) Salgyn killed here in Beyond the Rerisen Tower, created Siveris Smythe as a replacement. Credited 2,418 xp for retiring Siveris Smythe to create Fierro "El Matascarabajos!" at level 2, losing 4836 xp. Applied 2,418 xp to Auntie Mab who also gets 3,630 time gp (2,418 / 417 * 626) Dekana Credited 1301 xp for retiring Lenard (Lv 3) to create Castile (Lv 1), losing 2601 xp. Applied 1301 xp to Jax at level 9. He also gained 3405 time gp (1301 / 667 * 1746) Credited 4016 xp for retiring Toeto (Lv 6) to create Eva (Lv 1), losing 8032 xp. Applied 195 xp to Eva at level 2. She also gained 166 time gp (195 / 209 * 178) Credited 4650 xp for retiring Castile (Lv 6) to create Ilse (Lv 1), losing 9300 xp. Remaining XP credit: 8471 xp Mewness Retired PC:Ingvar Goldenhorn (Mewness) at level 4, 5072 XP, to create PC:Pharodeys (Mewness) at level 3, 2250 XP. Total loss: 2822 XP. Total Credit: 1411 XP. 694 XP credited to Papolstaanas. Remaining Credit: 717 XP. Retired PC:Pharodeys (Mewness) at level 4, 5232 XP, to create PC:Sir Flibbertigibbet (Mewness) at level 3, 2250 XP. Total loss: 2982 XP. Total Credit: 1491 XP. Remaining Credit: 2208 XP. Rapida Retired Brenwar Holyshield at Level 9, 18694 XP, to create PC:(Coming Soon) at Level 9 (Option A). Son of Meepo Retired PC:Finnean Fairhand (Son of Meepo) at level 5, 5731 XP, to create PC:To Be Named Later at level 1, 0 XP. Total loss: 5731 XP. Total Credit: 2865 XP. CrimsonFlameWielder Retired Vyrna at level 3 (2264 xp) to create Malakai at level 3 (2250 xp). Phoenix8008 Retired Bann-ur at level 1 (0 XP) to create Kurnos at level 1 (0 XP). Total loss: 0 XP Total Credit: 0 XP VanderLegion Retired Tyris at level 5 (6504 xp) to create (New PC to be created) at level 3. Total Loss: 4254 xp. Total Credit: 2127 xp. Applied 1677 xp to Sha'kar to level up to level 6. Remaining xp credit: 450 treex *Retired Jesse Tey'un at level 5 (5731 xp) to create Emsy at level 1 (0XP) **Total loss: 5731 xp. Total Credit: 2866 xp Category:L4W